eternal_depthsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Depths Wiki
Eternal Depths This wiki contains the central knowledge portal for a series of Eberron-based roleplaying campaigns, first using the Dungeons and Dragons 3.5e ruleset and then moving to Pathfinder, that are collectively known as the Eternal Depths world. The first campaign in this world, Tremors in the Eternal Depths, began during the summer of 2012 and continues to be played regularly; other campaigns previously run by the gamemaster have also been seamlessly integrated into the narrative. The current conflict involves the ongoing struggles against Tiamat, the Daughter of Khyber, and her attempts to free herself through manipulation of the other planes. The adventurers, known together as the Chosen of Bahamut, have been granted divine powers by the dragon-god Bahamut '''and touched by '''the Draconic Prophecy '''that has protected and guided them through their many trials. While the party remains committed to thwarting Tiamat's schemes, they have recently learned that even should they succeed in their task, the world will be changed forever. Before they can face Tiamat herself, the Chosen must defeat the manifestations of her five aspects. They have already defeated the red and blue '''Aspects of Tiamat, and now face the black aspect, Durastoren, the Wyrmbreaker... Current events The current adventuring party consists of the following characters: *The Black Fox, once known as Tyrol Kobral, a human ninja and erstwhile Karrn who left his homeland many years ago and now plays an important part in the Draconic Prophecy; *High Cardinal Thoric Aeyliros, an aasimar Thrane national who gained warlock powers and escaped the oppressive Church of the Silver Flame only to return as its champion and the soul of Thrane; *'Aerielynn', erstwhile knight and now High Commander of the forces of Breland, fighting to protect what remains of her people; and *'Rhyannon', a powerful tiefling wu jen and Archmage of the mercenary group Cataclysm, battling against Tiamat to protect the people of Breland. After defeating the blue aspect of Tiamat, the Chosen answered the call for help from Thrane; the country was being invaded by a massive army of Tiamat's followers from the nearby Chasm of Tiamat. The army of Karrnath had also resumed its march south, but their intentions were unclear, and Thoric was deeply concerned for his people. However, with time running out in which to defeat the Aspects of Tiamat, they helped as they might and left for the Demon Wastes and the demon metropolis of Ashtakala. Once they arrived, they battled through a powerful standstorm to find Wyrmbreaker's Tower looming above them. Before assaulting the tower, they found perhaps the only surviving couatl '''and references to a powerful black dragon named '''Zenobaal amongst the Garden of Broken Glass. The wizard Beren, also one of the Chosen, remained behind to help the poor creature, and the rest headed for the tower. Durastoren's home held only grief for them, however, as their longtime comrade, Ashke, was slain by the immense astral dreadnoughts that served as the tower's guardians. After saying farewell to their friend, the remaining Chosen climbed the tower. The tower was drowned in illusory magics, and the strange poems written in arcane mark''s throughout the tower explained that each of Bahamut's warriors would be tested. Aerielynn's arms were stripped of their magical enchantments on the second floor, and she was forced to fight against the ogres, trolls, and giants for which she had nursed such hatred; but when things seemed darkest, Rhyannon appeared to frustrate the Wyrmbreaker's schemes. The third floor held nothing but a massive ash tree, which seemed to be growing through the tower's foundations: even in death, it seemed, Ashke would keep fighting for the natural world she had loved. The fourth floor gave Thoric a choice, whereupon he sacrificed his warlock powers and fought against the companions he had failed; the fifth forced Tyrol to navigate a labyrinth of traps without his ninja skills. When they finally reached the summit, the Chosen saw five massive glyphs engraved onto the floor, overshadowed by dragon statues and centred around a large magical device, where Durastoren finally waited for them. But Tyrol and Thoric saw through the illusion: they were still within the tower, and even the rakshasa himself was not real. As the glyphs erupted and brought forth the elements, they were faced by what looked like five elemental dragons, and the false sorcerer protected himself behind a ''prismatic wall... The battle for Wyrmbreaker's Tower had begun. Current treasure The most recently found treasure, including information on value, weight, sourcebook, and who has claimed each item, can be found at Claimed Treasure. Category:Browse